Mockingbird
by That Girl Who Likes To Write
Summary: The saying of, "Don't meet your hero, he may not be what you expect, and you might grow to have the opposite feelings for him". Well, that applies to your enemy as well. -LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Mockingbird -1-**

**Chapter 1**

**Roots**

**POV: LJ/Lucy-Jo/ Lucinda Johanna**

❌✖️❌

_Name: Lucinda Johanna Potenza_

_Age: 19_

_DOB: December 1_

That's basically _all_ the information I knew about myself. Minus the "_deep_" stuff like favorite colors and such. The Light and Reach, they were my keepers, they taught me everything I know. They taught me to read, write, fight, use guns, use different types of weapons, they even _gave_ me powers. And it was all for one thing, and one thing only. To _avenge_ my family, by _killing_ the _Justice League._

✖️

"Harder LJ! **HARDER**!" Yelled my trainer, and I did just that. I grabbed his shoulders and brought my knee up so that it came in _painful_ contact with his midsection. He groaned in pain and I took that as my chance to end this fight. With fighting skills like The Black Canary, I finished him and he laid in a pool of blood at my feet. He was _dead_.

A slow, rhythmic clap echoed throughout the dark room. It was dark, because I had to use my x-Ray vision this time. I _still_ wasn't used to it. Just as I wasn't used to my heat/laser vision. I looked at the ground, since the rules forbade me from looking into the eyes of my masters. I twiddled my thumbs, my bare hands bloodied with not only my blood, but my trainers blood as well. I had on a long, dirty, raggedy, used-to-be-white tank-top and black shorts. My dark hair cascaded around my head, blocking my view of my master, I could only see his shoes.

He rested a cold, bony hand on my shoulders and my bright blue eyes widened. They never touch me. I refused to squirm, because if I did, they might've punished me. As I stood there, my master began talking. He was in a crisp, black tuxedo that looked highly expensive.

"Dear, modest, Lucinda, you have done well my darling. This is the 4th trainer this week, and for a child, you are doing _remarkably_ well" he praised, and I didn't know what to do. So I stuck with basic etiquette.

"T-thank y-you, Master" I replied and I could practically feel his grin.

"You're welcome young Lucinda. For a 7 year old, you are very bright," he praised, and my young self _grinned_ and practically _glowed_ with proudness until he spoke his next words, "_but_ I am afraid you've _outgrown_ basic fighting techniques. It's time for something _harder_, don't you think?" He finished, but I didn't dare say anything, I was too scared to even _twitch_.

✖️

Two years later, at the prime age of 9, the experiments started. Every month, a new experiment came, and with every new experiment, new power, came more knowledge. And that knowledge is what drives me everyday. The only one I remember precisely, is the one where I gained the powers of The Flash...

"**ARRHHHH**" I screamed, hoping the pain would end, hoping that I wouldn't have to endure this any longer. I had already acquired the powers of the main Justice Leaguers, the ones I was meant to kill for revenge: Superman; Wonder Woman; Aquaman; The Flash.

Ever since I was _5_, I had been training to match the skills of: Green Arrow and Batman. Batman's skills, surprisingly, we're the easiest of all, I don't know why, but I felt as if I was _born_ to do that, just like Green Arrows archery skills, those came to me with _barely_ any effort.

Anyway, with those six out of the picture, the Justice League would've been weak enough so that my masters: The Light an The Reach, could _terminate_ them.

The day I acquired the powers of The Flash, was also the day that I agreed to annihilating the Justice League, not only because of my debt toThe Light, but because I wanted my own, sweet revenge.

_Justice League. _

**Murder**_. _

_Parents. _

_Orphan. _

Those 4 words were the only things I comprehended during "story time" when my masters informed me of why I was here. That was also the day, my heart turned dark with lust for murder, for vengeance, for my own sweet revenge.

✖️

3 years later, when I turned _11_, I went on my first "mission". My mission, was to spy on the Justice League and find out anything and everything I could without being caught of course. Their fighting techniques, their weaknesses, _everything_. My favorite, however, was the one where I had to spy on Green Arrow and his sidekick.

I was sitting on the roof of a house, me bow and quiver slung across my back. Like my stealth outfit, my weapons were all black, and I was donned in clothing that resembled a ninja. I remember, thinking that I was the _coolest_ 11 year old out there, and although that may not be true, I was definitely, the most _deadliest_. The news/criminal reports said so. And although they could _never_ find out who I was, I knew.

I remember it like it was yesterday, how I kept throwing pebbles at innocent passerby's heads, just to _anger_ them. I used to be angry at the world, at fate, for making me this way. I used to _hate_ the way I was, and even though I grew to _love_ it, to accept the way I am, at that time, I only wanted to be _normal_.

I stayed on that rooftop, for a total of 2 hours and 36 minutes, before I finally caused some actual trouble that sent them my way. As always, I stole valuables from the store, right before I let some low class crooks do the distraction part of my plan. They came very quickly, donned in outfits that looked like they belonged to _Robin Hood_ and quivers that matched the color of their outfits. Green Arrow, with a green outfit and Speedy, with an ironic name and red outfit.

As they took down the villains one by one, I watched and _studied_ their movements, their tactics, their way of fighting.

That's how I became: _Mocking Bird aka Shifter._

I was able to learn and adapt to anything and everything. I could copycat fighting techniques, powers, abilities...anything.

✖️

Years and years after that, I turned 18, and that's when my first actual crime mission began. It all started, when I disguised myself as _Cheshire_, an _assassin_. I knew I only had 2 hours until the disguise wore off, so I spent my time wisely, making sure the original Cheshire had enough "sleep gas" in her system to stay put for a while. The Reach and The Light were watching over me, that much I knew, but other than that, I was on my own.

I was supposed to be going against _Superman_, but fate had other plans. Somehow, my lack of real world knowledge led me to _Gotham City,_ where I caused mayhem. _Batman_ and _Nightwing_, _they_ came and attempted to stop The Joker and I, but they were too late. During the fight, i wasn't doing too hot, the side effects of having too many powers, and not being able to use them all made me cautious. It made me remember to stop using heat vision, or a power scream, or anything like that.

By a _stupid_, _impulsive_, _idiotic_ mistake, my Superman powers activated, and I made the _biggest_ mistake of my life.

An _orphanage_ was hit by my laser eyes, and the orphan in me just couldn't stand there and watch. 4 minutes later, my disguise _wore off _and the two superheroes looked at me, confusion filling their eyes as they took in my dark, ebony, hair and clear, ocean blue eyes. I was clad in my usual, scouting outfit, black: hoodie, Chuck Taylor's, and pants.

The children were rushing out, but with my x-ray vision, I knew one child was trapped. As graceful as a gymnast and with the abilities of Superman, I found my way up to the 4th story window, the window that seemed as if it was the gateway to _saving_ that child.

Long story short, that was the first the Justice Leaguers saw of me, but it certainly won't be their last. That much I know, because now, an entire year later, after all that _torturing_ and _punishment_ from The Light and Reach, I'm planning my route to infiltrate Mount Justice as a spy, it's time for my _revenge_.

❌✖️❌

_Ok, so I've seen Young Justice season 1 and most of season 2, but I'm not entirely sure where this is gonna go. _

_I haven't read the comics yet so please don't judge _

_I'm not entirely happy on how season 2 is, so some of the criteria might/will change. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-M_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mockingbird -2-**

**Chapter 2**

**My Alibi **

**POV: LJ/Lucy-Jo/ Lucinda Johanna**

❌✖️❌

I ran through the empty streets of some city I didn't know the name of. I was running... from _The Light_. It was part of my plan, to make thinks very, _very_ believable. My skin was covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes, deep gashes, etc. From head to toe, I was like a piece of _butchered meat_. My tan skin did well to hide most of the bruises, but many of the green and black ones were still _very_ visible. One of my eyes was swollen, and my vision was a tad but blurry, but I still kept running.

One of my legs, it held a knife in it. I wasn't about to risk _precious_ seconds taking it out. Plus, it'll take a while for me to take it out, bandage it, ad then keep moving.

It didn't take too long, until I heard the unmistakable mechanical clink of one of the many machines The Reach sent after me. For aliens who took me in, they sure knew how to pretend the wanted to kill me.

_Minutes_ later, they had caught up with me and I was surrounded. I was clad in my regular clothes. A black tank-top, black hoodie, black pants, and the classic Chuck Taylor's. I took a deep breath, and then screamed at the top of my lungs. My scream, however, was not the usual _canary scream_. No, it was not a scream of offense, but a scream of _defense_, I was _looking_ for help.

I didn't have _any_ weapons on me, but that didn't frighten me. What frightened me, was when my beetle-like killers, fell to the ground, dead in only minutes. I took in deep, frantic lungfuls of air, pretending to be frightened. I scooted back towards the wall, not liking how they were approaching me silently.

"P-please, s-stay b-b-back" I stuttered, feigning innocence in a way.

"We know who you are" said Nightwing, and I only gave him a confused look.

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking a-about" I said, attempting at making myself believable.

"Who are you working with? The Light? The Reach?" Asked Batman.

My eyes widened and I cursed myself in my head. But then I thought of a lie that could get me out of this. With my shocked expression and stuttering self, I could work my way around this.

"Please, d-don't take me back! I can't go back! Please, I-I'll do whatever you want! Just, just don't take me back to them!" I pleaded, and they looked at each other with confused stares.

"So you know about The Reach?"

"And The Light?"

I simply nodded, a sad expression on my face.

"How much? What do you know? What are they planning?" Asked Nightwing, taking advancing steps towards me. I only pushed myself back, but let out an authentic scream of pain when the knife damaged more of my leg. And that was it, with that much blood lost and the pain coursing through me, I passed out.

"Help me" I whispered, and those were the last words on my lips before everything turned dark.

✖️

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

I was harshly awoken to the sound of a beeping machine. I shot up in a sitting position, and took in my surroundings. I started hyperventilating, I was in a different place. A very, _very_ different place. There were blinding lights, yet cave like walls. I was in a hospital bed, hooked up to hospital machines, yet I still had on my usual clothes. Minus my hoodie.

They were all bloodstained.

I looked around, hoping to find out this was all an allusion, a test, something.

"Hello?" I called out, just as I heard voices coming near. They stopped right at my door and I called out another, "_Hello_?"

In walked two _Justice Leaguers_: Nightwing and Batman. My breathing hitched. These were the real deal. I was looking right at my parents murderers. Yet, I didn't feel any ounce of remorse. I felt..._conflicted_.

"W-who a-are you?" I asked, gripping the sheets covering my legs.

"I am Nightwing, this is Batman. We, uh, we saved you, I think. But we've seen you before, right Laser Girl?"

My eyebrows scrunched at the name.

"_Laser Girl_?" I asked and the Bat smirked while Nightwing's cheeks tinged with _pink_.

"Um, yeah. That was, our, um, nickname for you" he said, and I smiled softly yet nervously.

"Well, um, thank you? B-but my name isn't _Laser Girl_"

"Are you okay with us asking-" started Nightwing, but was interrupted by the Bat.

"How do you know The Light and/or The Reach?" Asked Batman, and I was a tad but shocked by his _bluntness_.

"Um, uh..." I started, but was interrupted by Nightwing.

"_Batman_!" He scolded, and then they began arguing. It have me a headache.

"It's fine Nightwing," I started, with a forceful voice that made them look my direction, "I-I need to get this off my chest somehow"

They nodded, and with that I began my story..._my alibi._

"I was only one or two years of age when they found me. I was an orphan. My parents were killed in an accident and...and..." Tears leaked down my cheeks, "and I was all alone. The other children, at the orphanage, they didn't like me, because sometimes, I could..._sense_ their emotions. By holding their hands or making contact with them.

They thought I was a _freak_. One day, only months that I was in the orphanage, I was "rescued" by The Light. I thought they were normal humans at first, but then when I turned 3, their real purpose for adopting me came into the light. Ironically. They trained me, to be like you, Batman, and Green Arrow as well, up until I turned 9 years old.

That's when the experiments started and when I actually saw their true, alien forms. They gave me the powers of speed like _The, Flas_h, the scream like _Black Canary_, power over water like _Aquaman_, extra visionaries like _Superman_, and strength like _Wonderwoman_. And it was all _against my will. _

They...they tried to _brainwash_ me into killing you, and they tried tampering with my head..._my brain._ But that just wouldn't do. You guys, The Justice and Young Justice League, are my _heroes_, and-and I just couldn't do that. So they began the torturing. The endless pain, it all began when I was 17.

Today, the anniversary of my birth, I turned 19, and I ran away. I-I just couldn't take it anymore. So they sent their beetle machines after me, and somehow, I ended up here" I finished, and looked up to see their expressions. Batman and Nightwing, they were known of their _expressionless_ faces, but in that moment, all I saw was _raw compassion_ and sympathy on their features. It was enough to make me feel bad, _almost_.

"Well, you're safe now, uhh..."

"Lucinda. Lucinda Johanna No-Last-Name, but you can call me Lucy-Jo or LJ. Or if you want you could call me Mocking Bird, or maybe even Shifter. Seeing as I can copycat moves and such, it's one of the abilities I had before the Light and Reach came and..._experimented_ on me" I said, and they sort of smiled. Good. They were trusting me, very, _very_ quickly.

"Well Lucy-Jo, you can stay here. Once you're comfortable around us, you can meet the rest of The Justice League..if you want" said Batman and I smiled.

"That'd be amazing. Thank you for being considerate" I smiled and Nightwing did as well.

"Speaking of being considerate, the Bat and I will just let you have some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow and Batman might want to show you around the Cave before he leaves to do his business" says Nightwing, just as I yawn and they chuckle. I blush a little, knowing I haven't had a decent sleep in a while and realizing that my actions were rude.

The Light would've punished me if I did that.

Nightwing and Batman walked out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door, just as my eyes shut, and I fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

❌✖️❌

_Chapter 2, complete!_

_What do you think of Lucy-Jo?_

_Or my interpretation of the characters? _

_Hope you've enjoyed!_

_Chapter 3 of: Mockingbird, will be posted at 50 views. I just want to assure myself that people will actually read this and like it or whatever. So thanks!_

_-M_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mockingbird -3-**_

**Chapter 3**

**Teasing Secrets **

**POV: Lucinda Johanna**

❌✖️❌

I woke up to the sound of silence. _Deafening_ silence. I noticed a tray of food and clothes beside me so I grabbed them, the clothes, and headed to what I assumed, was the bathroom. I slipped on the clothing, noticing it was a simple outfit. A gray tank top and black shorts as well as a pair of Chuck Taylor's. I put my hair up in a ponytail and then proceed my way towards the food.

Ahh, _food_! It seems as if I hadn't eaten in _ages_ !

Once my eyes lock on the toast, eggs, beacon, and glass of milk, I swear drool comes out of my mouth. Which is gross, but hey, im starving. It's still warm, indicating that it had just been brought in, and so I sit on "my" bed, Indian style, and devour my meal.

Only 10 minutes later, I had finished my food, yet I wasn't full. So I did what any other person in need of food would do, I searched for it.

I got up and made my way towards the door while eating my last slice of bacon. I opened the door and was met by a _headache inducing _amount of hallways. I bit my bottom lip, a habit of mine, before walking towards the hallway in the middle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Finding yourself in the trophy room won't do you any good" said a strange, unfamiliar voice.

Quickly, I turned around, assuming a fighting stance out of instinct as I assessed the man before me. He was old. That much I knew right off the _bat_. Ok, so that wasn't very _punny_, but oh well.

He was balding, with gray-almost white- hairs, and donned in a butlers suit. Instantly, I came to the conclusion, that he was the Bats butler. He looked at me with a surprised expression, and then masked it as I quickly resumed a normal position.

"Um...hi" I greeted, rather awkwardly if I do say do myself.

"Hello there Miss Lucy. I am Alfred, Master Wa- I mean, The Batman's butler" he replied, and a smirk placed itself on my lips.

"Master Whu? Wilfred? _Wayne_?" I asked, stressing the "Wayne" part thanks to an old hunch I have had ever since I was little and secretly watched Batman in the news.

"I-"

"Oh come on Alfred, I know it's him. My _gut_ tells me so. I just need you to authenticate that hunch my good man" I pleaded, staring up at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Alfred, and instantly, my mind reminded me of my hunger by making my stomach growl.

"Food" I replied, not the least bit embarrassed about my appetite but very let-down by the fact that Alfred won't tell me Batman's secret identity when I'm almost _positive_ I know it !

"Then I shall escort you to the kitchen, _Master Wayne _has an impressive arsenal of food" he replied and I grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"So _Bruce Wayne_ is Batman?!" I asked excitedly, as I followed Alfred down one of the hallways and he only smiled.

"Excuse me Miss Lucy, but I have no idea what you are talking about" he responded, and I only laughed as he brought me to my haven: _the kitchen. _

•

•

•

"Alfred, have you checked on our guest?" I heard the Bat ask, as Alfred beat me in checkers once again.

"Y-"

"Yup _Bruce_, I've been am checked on and cheated. I swear, your butler doesn't play by the rules" I complained, just as Batman made his way into the living room of his mansion. As I looked at him, I noticed he was clad in only a crisp white, business shirt, tailored dress pants, loose tie, and with his black jacket hanging over his right shoulder. His blue eyes were widened, and his obsidian eyebrows almost reached his matching hair line.

That's when he looked at Alfred and I, sitting across from each other in front of the blazing fireplace, while the checker board was set on a glass table. Instead of sitting on the plush chairs behind us, we sat on the floor, in front of the fireplace that provided light at this nightly hour.

"_Alfred_" he said, in an almost agitated tone. It seems that not many people get to know Batman's secret identity.

Cool. I'm special!

"The child has a very acute, _detective-like_, gut" replied Alfred vaguely yet pointedly, and Bruce only pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I won't tell, I promise" I said, crossing my fingers behind my back. I would be sorry, but I was raised for this mission, and I _will not_ fail. _The Light_ and _The Reach _could do wonders once they've gathered the intel that Bruce Wayne, is Batman.

"Good. Let's hope that my butler doesn't spill any more of my secrets" said Bruce, a slight bit teasingly as he walked behind me, watching the game of checkers going on between Alfred and I. It was only a few minutes into the game, but Alfred was already beating me by a lot. I bit my lip nervously, but then an arm from behind me moved my piece, effectively tying Alfred and I, so that I actually had a chance of winning. Alfred moved his pieces, but I had already analyzed his moves, so I knew exactly how to win. I just needed that little push.

"Well y'know what Bruce? Maybe _you_ could tell me your secrets. Because I've been trying to beat Alfred here for _hours_!" I advised, just as I moved my piece, scored a checkmate, and beat Alfred.

"Now that, Miss Lucy, is cheating. _Two against one is not a very even match_ Master Wayne" Alfred replied, a teasingly scolding tone laced in his words.

"Oh quit being such a sore loser Alfred, c'mon, let's go to the kitchen so you can make us some victory dinner!" I replied cheerfully, before I grabbed both their hands and led them to the kitchen.

A path that I practically knew by heart now.

As Alfred cooked dinner, I went into a bathroom to "_wash up_". Basically, I used a special, non-traceable communication device, to alert the Light of my whereabouts and the identity of the Batman. One identity down, 5 to go and 6 terminations to achieve. But yet I didn't have it in me to actually send the identity of the Bat to The Light.

I kept it to myself.

And somehow and for an odd reason, I pushed that into the back of my mind and actually enjoyed dinner. As if it was normal for me to be doing this. As if I wasn't a spy. As if I wasn't on a mission to kill these people.

❌✖️❌

_This is only a short story so LJ will be realizing things pretty fast. _

_Okay? Okay. _

_Sorry I just love that lol_

_Um, did you like it? _

_Yes? -Vote/favorite and comment/review what you liked!_

_No? -Why? How can I improve?_

_so...how are you guys? Just thought if interact with y'all. Oh and guess what, I saw Transformers: age of instinction July 4th! It was awesome and I highly recommend it!_

_current views: 101_

_150-200 views and 4-6 comments/reviews for next chap!_

_Thanks you guys!_

_-M_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mockingbird -4-**_

**Chapter 4**

**Training **

**POV: Lucy-Jo**

❌✖️❌

The next morning, I woke up on a huge, plush, comfortable bed. I woke up, from most likely, the best sleep I've had in ages. I yawn and stretched, instantly missing the warmth the bed provided. But then my past memories drew blank, my blue eyes shifted to an emerald green and back to blue, and then all I remembered was everything before the encounter with the Bat.

_The bat? When did I ever meet him? Must be my mind making up absurd, artificial memories again. _

I shook my head and looked around the room, wondering when I woke up.

_Maybe this is one of those days when that pamper me_, I think, noticing that I've woken up in an extravagant room.

Quickly, quietly, and without messing anything up, I found some clothes and got dressed. As I donned the black, fitted tank top and mid-thigh length shorts, I knew that I was doing one-on-one fighting, for my training today. I didn't bother showering, even though the room was for for a millionaire, the water was as clean the sewer pipes. That, I had learned from and awful experience.

Cautiously, I slipped on some socks and my Chuck Taylor's, before heading towards the training facility underground. The lights were off, which was strange, but somehow I found my way towards the training room. My feet were already used to making this path by now.

Easily, I found myself in the training room, and that's when I noticed that they've gotten less advanced training equipment. I scrunched up my eyebrows, not sure if this is some kind of test or not.

I made my way towards a dummy, noticing how it had no arms nor legs. It was only a pale white, rubber-like mannequin with a rubber support underneath it. I ball up my fist, putting my thumb across my other fingers, and stroke at the dummies face. I took a few steps back, waiting for it to grow arms and legs in order to mobilize itself and fight back, but it doesn't happen.

"What the..." I started, but then heard the door open.

A man walked in, he was possibly in his mid 30's with crystal blue eyes and dark, ebony hair. He was tall, easily towering over me with his, roughly, 7 foot frame. He had thick muscles that slightly intimidated me, but I was trained to fight men stronger, taller, and _mutated_.

"Hey there Lucy, h-" he starts, but the second my name slips from his tongue, my blue eyes widen.

What.

The.

Hell.

"How the _hell_ do you know my name?!" I asked, but he only stood there silently, flabbergasted.

"I-" he started, but too bad he didn't answer soon enough.

Quickly, I ran up to him and bicycle kicked his face, clearly he wasn't prepared or thought of me as an innocent girl, because my kick _effortlessly_ dislocated his jaw. And we went at it for a while. I had an unfair advantage thanks to my powers, but this was war, and the saying clearly says, "_All is fair in love and war_".

Almost half an hour later, I had tired him out enough, and he was attempting to rise when I kicked him in his man jewels. But instead of harming him, I harmed myself, I groaned at the pain in my toes and that was my fatal mistake. The stranger grabbed a black weapon, aimed, and shot.

I was encased in some type of wire and before I could cause my molecules to race at a speed so high, I would be free, a collar was strapped on and I was _powerless_. _Literally_, I couldn't move, use laser vision, super strength, nothing. _I was useless_.

"_Lucinda Johanna_, what is the matter with you?!" Yelled the man, and that's when I looked around, noticing the Bat symbols and the fact that I was in a cave.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where are my masters? Where's Lex?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't been kidnapped. The Light and Reach weren't the best Guardians, but they were familiar.

"My name is Bruce Wayne, do you remember me Lucy-Jo? I'm Batman, Nightwing and I saved you, you _escaped_ from the Light and Reach who had held you captive" he said, and I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"Held me captive? What else did I tell you? What do I know of you?" I asked, but then my subconscious warned me that those words weren't me, I was being controlled. I squeezed my eyes and focused on squirming out of the control of my _masters_. I was _tired_ of being their _guinea pig_. I had already made it clear that an invasion into my brain was off limits. _I was done_.

'_Get out of my head_!' I yelled inside my thoughts, and then opened my eyes and I looked up at the man before me: Bruce Wayne; Batman. My savior and f-.

My eyes went back and forth between sparkling blue and emerald green before staying on blue.

"_Help me_" I whispered, before I felt myself falling into unconsciousness. My brain has stressed itself out while my body was completely and utterly tired.

And the sad part? It was only 10 in the morning.

✖️

The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. It seems as if ever since I had escaped _The Light_ and _Reach_, hospital beds seemed to urge me to them. But I mean, this was better than when the _Reach_ sent me to an assassins academy, there, I had to fend for myself, no medical services there. I had to learn to be my own medical service.

I got up, shook my thoughts out of my head, and then feeling woozy. However, it wasn't my jerky shaking that made me woozy, it was the familiar problem of _blood loss. _I had lost blood, probably a _quart_ from the nausea I was feeling.

I looked around, slightly panicking when I couldn't find anyone or anything besides medical equipment.

_Where were Nightwing and Batman? Or the doctors? Or anyone?!_

"Ah, miss Lucy, you have finally awoken" said a voice, one that I know the name of, _Alfred_.

'_Finally! Someone I know_!' I thought as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey Alfie, um, what happened?" I asked, receiving a silver platter of cookies and orange juice while speaking.

"Master Bruce found you in the training room unconscious, but he refuses to elaborate on the subject" replied Alfred, a suspicious/curious look on his face. I let my features become impassive, I knew all too well about that encounter, and I wasn't ready to share that, with _anyone_.

Well at least not yet.

"I see. Um, did he, by any chance, take _blood_ from me? Or anything?" I asked, and luckily I knew when I was receiving lies, because when Alfred said, "_No_", I already knew it was a "_yes_" in disguise.

"Oh, well, okay then. What time is it?" I questioned, prompting the idea that I believed him. And here I was, thinking Alfred was a decent butler. _Ugh_.

"It is around noon, would you like to eat?" He asked, and I wanted to say no, but my quick metabolism argued with me when my stomach growled.

I blushed, my light tan cheeks ringing pink.

"I'll take that as a yes" replied Alfred with a small smirk, and I chuckled awkwardly, nodding my head in agreement. Curse you stomach!

❌✖️❌

_Doneeee ;)_

_Who liked it?_

_So, I'm not going to "charge" you comments/reviews for each chapter, but if by chapter 10, I don't have at least 1,000 total views, I might have too delete the story. Sorry, but if this isn't going to work, then I can't waste my time on it while I have other stories to tend to. _

_But I'm not too sure on that, because that seems harsh. So... I most likely won't do it, so don't worry. _

_For example, if I have 75 views on Wattpad and 88 views on fanfiction, than the story will be deleted off of Wattpad and vice versa._

_Goal: 20 views, 10 comments/votes reviews/favorites. _

**THIS IS A GOAL, IF THE STANDARDS ARE NOT MET, IT DOESNT MATTER, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL STILL BE POSTED! Just thought I'd be thorough with that^ oh and remember, it's still early in the story but it's most likely only gonna be about 20 chapters long. Unless yall really enjoy it and want a sequel or spinoff. I'm still unsure myself sooo...yeah I'm just gonna stop. His authors not is too long anyway. **

**Btw: I AM LOOKING FOR EDITORS. PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE COME THE EDITOR OF THIS STORY. THOSE WHO KNOW A LOT ABOUT DC COMICS AND EVERTHING; PLEASE HELP! AND GRAMMAR NAZIS; PLEASE HELP TOO. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE YALL **

_-M_


End file.
